Time Changes
by jcllerh
Summary: She was hurt in the past. 3 years was all it took for her to change. Now she’s back. How will others feel upon her return? How will people see her? And most of all what is she back for? An original SxS storyline.


Hello! I'm new to all these writing, so please won't blame me, but tell me if there are any mistakes. I've been reading fanfics for quite a while and now I'd decided to write fanfics. I was inspired by Rihanna's song "Cry" to write this fanfic, it's a loving song. I don't expect everyone to read my fanfics or review, but at least a little comment would do. That's all I have to say. Peace out

* * *

**Title**: Time Changes

**Summary**: She was hurt in the past. 3 years was all it took for her to change. Now she's back. How will others feel upon her return? How will people see her? And most of all what is she back for? To find out, tune in and read this happy, sad, bittersweet fanfic. A story that'll keep you eager to read every minute.

* * *

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truely_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

I couldn't tell if it was the rain or my tears that are falling down my face; it just felt like a waterfall. I stare into the distanced, where the sun was setting. It's my favourite time of the day, but right now I just hoped that time would stopped and I would be able to turn back, back to the past and change all the decisions I have made in the past; all the mistakes I've made. Of all decisions there were two decisions that I wished I haven't made one of them was moving here and the other was meeting _him_. Meeting _him_ gave me all the glory of the world, but also the dullness of the world.

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed_

_Cause it's hurting me to let it go_

_Maybe cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I shoulda never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

_My mind is gone, __I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

I should have known _he_ was using me at the start; I was terrible for letting my guide down and let _him_ get to me. I promise I'll never let my guide down ever again and I'll never fall beneath a guy ever again. I'll make them bow to me. I'll make them know that I, Sakura Kinomoto, am not a weak or shy teenage girl. I will be back for revenge, back to destroy those that have hurt me in any way and make them beg on their knees for forgiveness, especially _him_ and _her_.

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so, personal_

_After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you_

_I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

As the rain slowly comes to an end, I wiped off my tears. This is the last time my tears fall, and if it falls, it'll only fall for God, himself, no one else. I slowly depart of the hills as the night came, I feel as though a part of myself had been left behind as I walked away. From today onwards, the old Sakura will be forgotten and the new will emerge.

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm, in this condition_

_And I've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

* * *

Well, that's the starting. I hope you all liked it. I don't know when I can get chapter 1 up, but I'll try to get it up. I haven't started writing it yet and I'm quite busy with school work nowadays.

Well I'm on the roll now. Buhbye.

jcllerh.


End file.
